


[小镇疑云官小翻译] 十三小时

by Tile



Category: Broadchurch
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 19:26:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14858807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tile/pseuds/Tile
Summary: 第二季官方小说第8篇





	[小镇疑云官小翻译] 十三小时

8  
ALEC HARDY  
十三小时

 

2013年7月17日  
上午8点02分  
自打黎明起，那只倒霉催的海鸥就一直在Alec住的旅馆窗外聒噪。Alec从床上坐起身来，够来身边的一杯水，顺下两大粒白色药片，这才起身。他在贸易酒店待了十天了，已经可以像在自己家里一样熟门熟路地在黑暗的房间中随意走动，这样想着，他愈发沮丧。  
“咯，咯，咯。”这声音一个劲儿钻着他的脑袋。他一步跨到窗前猛地扯开了窗帘；不过操之过急了，一抹金色的阳光直接晃上他的眼睛。这些天来，他依旧总是感觉醉醺醺的，尽管自己早已不再碰酒精等除咖啡以外的那些享受或者能让他打起精神来的东西。他不想理睬胸口和腋下拉扯般的疼痛，只是静静等着药物去解决它们。  
Hardy看着窗外的广教镇。人们总是建议他出去逛逛，那些耸立的悬崖远远看去如同发光的琥珀；海是一如既往的淡蓝色。他不喜欢地平线，甚至还有点恐惧它们，好像它们预示着什么都无边无际，仿佛一切都覆水难收。  
现在那只海鸥走了，四周异常安静。除了楼下摆弄早餐的动静外，什么声音都听不到。人们对村野的噪音总是有些误解。建筑工地上的白噪声倒是让Hardy稍微清醒了一点，主干道上隆隆的车声正从远方传来。  
他挺馋贸易酒店的火腿蛋松饼，但是他心知肚明，自己顶多泡一点全麦片吃吃，即使这两样东西收费相当。多么浪费啊，真是糟蹋警察的工资。但是这些也没什么;他应该担忧的是他自己的钱包才对。除去要付给Tess和Daisy的抚养费和秘密开支之外，他早已身无分文。时间现在是以磅和便士以及小时和天来衡量的。  
他还要花多少钱、还要在贸易酒店度过多少个夜晚，取决于他多久才能打破Claire Ripley的心理防线。自从审判失败以来, 事情头一回走向正轨。他把Claire带到了她该待的地方, 那里既安全又与世隔绝, 唯有她与她的秘密作伴。Claire的一切现在都指望着Alec Hardy了，“一切”。  
他是Claire亲自任命的保护人。他可以理解Claire为什么依旧恐惧Lee Ashworth。但即使有了他的保护，她也时刻不能放松，而Hardy的直觉告诉他，Claire有所隐瞒。从她站起来时肩膀的动作以及她对自己目光的逃避就可以看出来。她每天都会给自己打电话，但是说的都是老一套。  
接下来DI Hardy的职业生涯将会更加平静，他可以把更多的精力集中在Claire身上。这就是吸引他来到这个地方的原因：这里什么都没有发生过。真的——你搜索一下“Broadchurch”，出来的结果只有“犯罪率最低的地方”。全国顶尖的警局在这里也就只能每天处理小毒贩和小偷。这样的生活曾经对Alec Hardy来说是一种折磨，但是这些天来他发现这里很适合自己。倘若再办一件大案子，他的秘密计划就会陷入混乱。  
他仍然可以感觉到风信子在脚下折断，Pippa Gillespie那肿胀的、毫无生气的躯体沉甸甸地躺在自己怀里。在Claire Ripley开口之前，他将一直背负着那份重量。那时，Sandbrook案也许就能迎刃而解。  
之后，他大概还能得空离开广教镇，回到家里去，去找Tess和Daisy，试试看自己还能不能修补他那破碎的家庭。一想到Dave正坐在本该属于他的桌前，睡在他的床上，就是在他心里火上浇油。  
这些事越早解决越好。他像平常的早晨一样，给Claire打了个电话。那偏僻的小屋里虽然没有座机，但是多亏附近架设有电话线，信号还是不错的。他拨通了号码，却没有响铃，而是传出了一种奇怪的、高音调的声音。  
Alec Hardy的心跳加快了。  
上午8点55分  
“老天，这堵的，” 出租车司机抱怨道。前面有大约十辆车在等那辆联合收割机在狭窄的小路上掉头。不过Hardy在心里嘀咕，这压根都算不上堵车，Mercia南部转盘那里堵得那才叫一个水泄不通。这些乡巴佬真是身在福中不知福。Hardy看了看四周：路边躺着一只死狐狸，一个破旧的谷仓外面停着一辆拖拉机和一艘船，一幢摇摇欲坠的石屋，墙上用喷漆画着一只灰绿色的公鸡，实际上涂得乱七八糟。跟班克西（注：英国著名涂鸦艺人）街头艺术没法比。  
联合收割机卡到沟里去了，司机跟六个男人一起跑过去推。Hardy把头斜倚在车窗上。这里距离Claire的房子可能只有半英里远，但是他如果步行过去可能接下来这一整天都不会好过，更何况他还需要这个司机再送自己回到广教镇。即使Claire安然无恙，即使她手机的异常只是虚惊一场，Hardy今天上班也已经迟到了。后面的车滴滴个没完，跟吹号似的，又长又吵，闹得他由原来的焦虑转化为恐慌，他现在每天都会出现两三次这种症状。他根本没时间管这个。他到底在这干嘛呢？他非常确信只有这种症状能让自己神志清醒，但是他现在意识到这也相当于是在摧毁自己的神志。这是在把他的职业生涯悬在线上，而他的人生也就只剩下这份工作了。  
交通终于疏通，Hardy已经在这里耗了十分钟。如果Claire消失了，如果发生了什么……他不敢继续想下去。  
车正准备继续往坑坑洼洼的小路上开的时候被Hardy叫停了：“在这里等我，”Claire出现在院子里，司机好奇地坐直身子看了一眼，Claire衣衫不整，穿着件邋遢的长袍，神色匆忙，Hardy能察觉到那个司机估计正在乱推断着什么。  
他租小屋的时候并没有考虑这一点，只是假装自己是Claire的丈夫，一起出来旅行。至于出租车，他每次都会尝试找不同的司机。他不想让任何人找到规律，发现他每天都会去同一个地方。他已经明白自己被困在一个人与人之间关系如此复杂、四处流言蜚语的国度。最好还是别引起人们注意力的好。他不能让任何人知晓自己来到广教镇的真实原因。即使是Claire也不行。  
上午9点17分  
“进屋，”Hardy说道。Claire顺从地转身进屋，坐在厨房的一杯还在冒热气的茶前。屋里黑乎乎的，矮天花板上凸出了几根横梁，Hardy不得不时刻注意不让脑袋撞到上面去。这里尘土飞扬；根本不适合Claire。不过，也并不准备让她长期住。  
看到他，Claire并没有感到惊讶；也没有表现得很兴奋。Hardy一直都摸不清女性的心思，而这一位的心思则最为难猜。她的情绪反复无常。他看着她，她像一只猫一样呜咽着, 哭得好如婴儿。有时她会试着调情，在刘海下面眨巴着她那长长的睫毛。有时候她几乎让他大脑一片空白。她知不知道自己认为她有所隐瞒？Hardy真希望自己能问一问。  
“我们约定过，你必须一直保持手机开机，” Hardy说。“我没时间一天到晚这样跟在你屁股后面追。”  
“手机被我摔坏了，” 她解释说，指了一下梳妆台。手机的外壳已经严重损毁，里面的电路板都露了出来。Hardy正准备问她是不是从高楼上摔到楼下的，却看到Claire的眼睛瞟了一眼墙；墙的水泥上有一块方形的凹痕。 Hardy从左到右扫视了一下房间。架子上平常放着的一排玻璃杯现在只剩下一个了。簸箕靠在垃圾桶旁边；残留的一小块碎片挂在扫把头上，闪闪发光。Hardy也能情景再现出个大概：Claire气急败坏地朝着墙砸东西。这些想都不用想；他把它归档了。这手机是她带出来的，但是里面有什么？  
他把手机捡了起来；已经根本不可能修好了。其实Claire Ripley不知道，Hardy此刻正在心里暗暗窃喜。他正愁找不到机会，Claire却自己送上门来一个。  
“你这是在给它更新升级吗？”他问。  
“已经十个月都没更新过了。”  
“交给我处理吧，”他说。“我给你换部新手机，办个没人知道的号码。那些记者还有别的疯子不会再来烦你了。我可以用雷达追踪。你留下的痕迹越少你就越安全。” Claire撇了撇嘴。她知道让Alec接管话费单就意味着他可以监视自己的通话对象。她手头上有一部自己的手机至少可以独立。没有手机她什么都应付不了。而她自己又买不起新的。Hardy可能是有点穷，但他至少还有工资。而Claire已经完全脱离了社会，没有工作，享受不到福利，也没有身份证明。Hardy毫无顾虑地借此来控制她。  
Hardy迅速地思考了一下，他在办公桌前就能订一部手机让人送过来，但是他又不想在警局的电脑上留下任何痕迹。他自己的手机更是不安全。凡是当警察的都清楚，自己的手机记录会随时因为各种原因被调出来。广教镇有一家叫做“Daz牌手机”的店；他只要花几个小时就能给Claire弄来一部新手机，就算除了买手机之外还要额外花一笔往返打车费，那也没办法。  
“我中午带一部新的回来，”他说道。Claire开始颤抖，Hardy把手搭在Claire的双臂上，看着她的眼睛。那眼中已经不再是调情，只剩下恐惧和困惑。她总有办法能使她自己看起来更年轻。"我得走了。除了照顾你之外我还要上班。”  
Claire点点头，而Hardy怀疑她根本没意识到自己说的这句话有多沉重。她知不知道她一句话就能让他陷入困境？她知道他犯了多么严重的罪过吗？他现在的所作所为必须秘密进行，不能跟任何人说，哪怕是最信任的同事也不行。更何况Alec Hardy探长在广教镇这个监狱一般的地方根本就没有朋友。  
上午10点55分  
警局里，大家都在热火朝天地谈论着镇里慈善商店被砸、收银台被洗劫一空的事。“满大街都传开了，长官，”Frank说，Frank是一名不屈不饶又机灵的警探。除非发生了谋杀或者严重的性侵案，这个家伙才能摆脱自满情绪。Hardy知道真正邪恶的恐怖；现在他也犯了一点点小错。“来跟我一起调查吗？”  
“我也不知道，”Hardy回答道，他脱下外套，腋下已经被汗湿透了。“你确定不要成立个重案组吗？弄得更正式一点？”  
办公室的门在他身后砰地一声关上了，但是他还是听到了Frank的抱怨：“为什么他老是喜欢这么挖苦别人？”  
“真希望Ellie能早点回来，”另一个人说。  
至少没人拿他的迟到说事。  
上午11点05分  
坐到桌前，Hardy打开旁边的抽屉，吃惊地发现自己的药只剩下四片了。他一直都把买药一事放在第一位的；这可是他荒唐的另一重生活，几乎把他弄疯了。他打电话给新的全科医生，大概描述了一下情况，寻求二十分钟的紧急预约。他中午去买手机的时候要去一趟主干道找药剂师。  
门口晃过一个人影。  
“Alec，终于找到你了。”是总警督Jenkinson，显然她已经发现他迟到了，她是那种会奉承人的冰雪皇后，也是Broadchurch这个监狱里唯一知道Hardy的历史的人，尽管她还没有意识到他现在的病情。  
“抱歉，长官，”他说：“约了个牙医”  
“天哪，他们帮你拔了颗牙还是？你脸色糟透了，”她应和着。Hardy必须记住自己已经用过了这个借口。或者他可以伪造一次牙科主诉，以后就会需要很多次短而突然的预约？但是如果他的身体情况真的恶化了怎么办？那可绝对不能发生。他在内心里呻吟着，他知道要圆谎有多么复杂，Claire也能理解。唯一值得欣慰的是，这里没有什么重大的案子要破。  
“嗯，差不多，”他回答道。  
“我只是想跟你简要介绍一下警员Ellie Miller，本来你的职位是给她留的。她明天就要度假结束回来了。”  
是啊，远近闻名的Eille Miller，每个人的好朋友。厨房里有一张她的照片，是从广教镇回音报上撕下来的。上面写着“警员长跑一万米以支持临终关怀医院” ，标题上方印着一张照片，一个打扮成蜜蜂的女人笑嘻嘻地站在慈善趣味马拉松的起跑线上。一只蜜蜂，真他妈的活见鬼。如果她就是自己职位的竞争者，也难怪自己这么快就能入职了。  
“不管怎么说，她回来的时候我来跟她解释。你的出现可能会让她震惊，挺棘手的。”  
“可能是对她来说比较棘手吧，我可不会觉得棘手。如果她能力不佳，那也是她的问题。”  
Jenkinson眯起了眼睛。“麻烦对这件事敏感一点，Alec。说到敏感，我收到了当地报纸编辑Maggie Radcliffe的请求。她想采访一下你。”  
Alec明显僵住了。“她怎么会……”  
他对自己的过去含糊不清。第一天来这里的时候，Frank胡乱地断言他是直接从苏格兰过来的，他也没有正面回应。  
“这跟Sandbrook没关系，至少我感觉不是，” Jenkinson说。“她只是很单纯地想把你的照片登在报纸上。想让当地人认识一下他们镇里来的新警探。”.  
“不要，”他说。“我不会去的，我跟记者无话可说。”钟的指针又向他跟医生约定的时间逼近了一分钟。“长官，如果没事的话，我还得去别的地方。”  
上午11点24分  
Hardy用他能达到的最快的速度绕着海港疾走着，沉重的呼吸声好如拉风箱。一只海鸥在他身旁蹦跶，小小的纽扣状眼睛如此无礼地望着他，他觉得这肯定就是旅馆的那一只。他在想一只海鸥的灵敏性能有多高，能不能在他落脚踩到它们的脸之前逃走，可惜周围有很多人在看着呢。  
他刚刚好赶得上预约，然后又开了一个月疗程的处方。走出诊所的时候，手机铃响了起来：“啊哈，总算找到长官您了，”是Frank打来的。“又发现了三个被窃的收银箱，今天已经被窃了四个了。民警现在正在主干道上调查。”  
Hardy把处方叠好放进口袋里。如果是去主干道的话对Hardy来说倒是挺方便。“我们去看看吧。到港口边上来接我。”  
上午11点40分  
在短短的路途中，Frank简要地向Hardy说明了这次规模性犯罪的具体情况：两家慈善商店、一家折扣书店和一家咖啡馆。“我已经跟第一名受害者通过话了，”他说，“她叫Liz Roper，是圣玛格丽特慈善商店的管理员，案件发生时她正在库房后面；什么都没听到，只听到窃贼离开时砰地一声关上了门。”  
他们先停在了第二家慈善商店的门口，这是一家由流浪狗收容所协助承办的小企业。Deirdre是这里的志愿者，经过了好长一段时间的抚慰工作才让她恢复镇静，终于可以开口说话了，等她恢复镇静的时候，Frank又把话题转移到茶和小饼干这些家长里短上面，拖了不少时间。  
“Ellie去哪了？” Deirdre问道。“还在佛罗里达吗？”  
“明天就回来了，” Frank吸了一口冰淇淋奶油。Hardy偷偷用甜茶吧他最后一点药顺下肚子。他太不习惯咖啡因，即使是一口也像是静脉注射，于是他将茶杯推到一边。  
“哦哦，希望她能带回来些阳光。”  
“天气预报说最近会有暖流，”Frank说，“显然——“  
Hardy插话道：“收银箱是什么时候被盗的？”  
Deirdre转过头来，好像谁冒犯了她一样。“我又不是看着它被偷的，只是后来才发现，十一点左右吧。”她回答道。  
Hardy检查了一下柜台，表面很光滑，没有木头剥落也没有塑料碎屑，看不出来箱子是怎么被撬走的。“有什么保护措施吗？”他问道。Deirdre眨巴了一下眼睛。  
“根本不存在什么措施啊，它就摆在柜台那儿。因为这里根本不会发生那种事，”她说，“你得对人们有点信任，不然你以为这里是哪里？”  
调查询问了将近一个小时。Hardy看见马路对面就有药店和手机店，不过他一个都不能去，否则Frank肯定会问他原因。这个叫Deirdre的女人絮絮叨叨地大谈特谈，Hardy觉得脑血管造影都比她有意思。  
下午1点49分  
在咖啡店的调查稍微有了点进展。那里的女服务员看到有两个戴帽子的孩子扒在柜台边上。她觉得他们是想偷可乐喝，就把他们赶出去了, 直到圣玛格丽特的Liz Roper过来告诉她自己店被盗的事，她才意识到自己也中了招。孩子们骑着自行车走的，她也没注意是朝哪个方向。  
书店里有一线希望。那里，一个孩子踢角落里的显示屏来分散店主的注意力, 而另一小孩则去把罐装饮料从链子上扯下来。他们都扎了头巾, 但整个事情经过都被监控拍了下来。  
“欢迎来看录像带，”书店老板说。 “不过没你们想象得那么先进。”他从一台自动售货机旁弹出了一个厚厚的黑色VHS录像带。可能更糟，可能是Betamax磁带。（注：VHS和Betamax都是老式传统录像带，现在早已被人们淘汰。）  
Hardy把它递给同事。“尽你所能吧，溜冰场和娱乐场所都查过了吗？” Frank点了点头。“今天早上就把主干道上所有的监控都调出来了，他们要是走得远的话难免会被拍到。”  
“其实，这个地方到处都是盲点，”Frank说。“街道上有不少小巷子，如果是本地人的话，从广教镇这头走到那头又不被拍到还是很容易的。”  
“你有没有打电话给当地的中学，看看今天有没有什么惯犯逃学？” Frank摇摇头。“嗯，那就给他们打个电话，回警局把这些都记录下来。”  
Frank点点头，跑向汽车。以高级职位被录入的好处就在于——他们不会质疑你。他们是温顺的小绵羊。  
下午3点30分  
Daz手机店外面站着一个手里拿着本笔记本的年轻人，脖子上挂着个记者牌，正在跟Deirdre热火朝天地交谈着。Hardy赶紧把头低了下去，转向药剂师。  
药剂师看了看Hardy的处方单，蹙着眉头。“稍等片刻。”然后她就走进暗处不见人影了，只看到一小盒一小盒的药像砖块一样一直堆到天花板。  
“Hardy先生，我们明天再给你提供这些药，好吗？”Hardy被她弄得口干舌燥。  
“不行不行，这可不成。我今天就需要这些药。”  
“这个处方用药也太特殊了。很遗憾现在是下午，不然我还能帮你送去镇上的药房，他们自从预算削减之后就只开到下午一点了。” 她严厉地看着他。“你居然还能把处方放过期，服了你。我帮你打个电话，看看有没有别的办法吧。”  
她在药房后面嘟囔着，Hardy看向广教镇的主干道。放学了，穿着蓝色校服的孩子们三三两两地走着，许多孩子骑着自行车、踩着滑板在街上风驰电掣。这就是广教镇特殊的地方：这里的童年依旧天真烂漫。Hardy跟Tess 自从他发现Pippa Gillespie的尸体那天起就没有再让她一个人外出过了。他在想如果是发生在这里会不会就不一样了。可能不会，发生的那些事情、他看到的那些事情，在哪里发生都是一样的情况。药剂师又探出了脑袋。“行了，Beaminster有家药店开得晚，他们那里有这些药。”  
“你简直在逗我，”Hardy说。坐出租车去Beaminster一个往返就要40英镑。他又不可能找个手下警察载他前往。今天又过去了一个小时，而他还没帮Claire买到新手机。 午饭时间早就过了，Claire现在一个人在小屋孤零零地，没有手机，心情复杂，易受惊慌，易鲁莽行……问题是他也不知道Claire会做出什么事来。  
但是他需要那些药。  
“把邮编撂给我就成,”（注:探长的口音问题）Hardy含糊不清地说。药剂师抓着笔愣了一下，一时没反应过来他在说什么，然后在处方反面写了个地址。  
下午4点45分  
Daz，一个后面扎着小发绺、胖胖的小个子男人，好像对Hardy要买部手机的事很惊讶， “哇 –你是今天中午第二个来买手机的！其实我们这店主要是帮忙手机解锁和卖附件的呢。 不过，顺便一提，之前来的那位女士什么都没买。”Hardy感觉自己的心一绷又一放。是Claire吗？她承诺过不会来广教镇的。 因为Hardy的工作日程，每件事都必须按照他订的计划相互隔开来。“她说我卖得太贵了，她买不起。问题是这里根本没法跟镇外那些大商店竞争啊。对了，你能给我的情愿书上签个字吗，我想提议让更多人在当地购物，还有……”  
Hardy在手机里翻找着，手指划过一堆Daisy的照片后，他终于找到了一张Claire的照片，他把Claire带到Wessex那天偷拍的。这跟他为防止让广教镇当地人把他跟Claire联系起来所做的一切措施都背道而驰，但是他需要弄清楚。他今天的情况取决于此。Sandbrook案所剩下的一切也可能就取决于此。  
“是这个女的，对吧？”  
“就是她！”Daz回答道。Hardy暗暗叫苦。她怎么到广教镇来的？走过来的吗？  
“我最后不得不跟她说，只有去Milton西的大乐购才能买到便宜手机。她是不是跟那些收银台被盗有关啊？看起来不是那种类型呢。”  
“感谢您提供的线索，”Hardy回答道，然后他离开了，Daz在他身后挥舞着那个请愿书。  
下午5点半  
“去哪儿，老板？”出租车司机问道。  
Hardy犹豫了。他的视线模糊起来，这个信号明显是在提醒他，要吃药了。现在他应该坐在某个地方，能躺就躺下来。理性告诉他必须要去一趟药房。但是他那“Sandbrook案优先”的破逻辑主导着他：Claire的意志现在开始松散，沮丧，即使没有危险她也会自己制造点危险出来。“大乐购，Milton西”他对司机说，即使那里跟Beaminster是完全相反的方向，而他的药正在Beaminster耐心地等待着他。几分钟前，车就已经开出了广教镇的地域，车窗外，Wessex浅绿色的山坡上下波动着，Hardy闭上了眼睛，将头斜倚在车窗上。  
坐在车里，他的身体得以缓解，但是他的思绪却比平时任何时候都要快。他又反复思量了一下这场追逐有多么疯狂。Claire还会在那里吗？或者她已经到了那里，而自己跟她擦肩而过？如果她已经买了一部手机，他也就错过了可以给手机定追踪的机会。另一个想法闪过他的脑海。也许Claire一直就有两部手机。他还没想过这种情况。他应该找机会搜一搜小屋，不过Claire一直都待在那，怎么搜？  
胸前的手机震动了。是工作号码。Hardy 犹豫了一下要不要接：如果是Jenkinson打电话来问他人在哪，他要怎么回答？今早看的牙医效果不好？他就像逃学被抓的孩子那样努力想着借口。  
不过只是Frank打来的，他对事情的走向很满意，毕竟Frank连他在哪都没问。  
“又有三个人报警称他们收银台被盗了，”Frank自命不凡地说，“有一个是教堂的小讨厌鬼，一个是海滨那边的报亭老板，另一个则是旅游办公室的。三处都有使用螺栓切割器的痕迹。”  
“他们在玩火自焚，”Hardy说。  
“又找到了一些监控，不过不全都有用。孩子们和自行车都没什么问题。我们也不知道真凶是往哪条路上跑的。”  
“不管了，先全发到我的手机上吧。”  
“当地媒体记者呢？”Frank建议道。 “我有回音报社的电话；他们一直很擅于处理这种事。”  
Hardy正巴不得把这件事派给别人。“你尽力而为吧。”  
Frank发来的图片很棒，拍到了男孩们的后背，他们的头巾还戴着，但是收款箱明显从他们的背包里露了出来。甚至还有一些照片是彩色的。Hardy 研究了一下照片，想要弄清楚是哪个摄像头拍到的，从那个角度推测应该是角落的银行。他将其中一张照片放大。自行车上有一处特别的地方：一抹骇人的石灰绿很远便吸引住了Hardy的眼球。是什么留下的呢？他把照片放到最大，看出来这是一种可以喷在泥上的喷漆。他打电话给Frank，告诉他应该去哪搜。（注：开头探长堵车的时候看到的那只灰绿色的喷漆公鸡。）  
下午6点08分  
他在卖电器的地方找到了Claire ，她正在手机之间晃来晃去，露着一双因处理大量信息而迷茫的眼睛。Hardy两手抱在胸前，看着她掏出她那小小的布钱包，把一大把钞票拼凑起来，然后开始研究价格标签，仿佛希望它们会突然改变。她想过怎么回家没有？这里离小屋有三十英里，车费要花20英镑。  
他走到她面前，清了清嗓子。她的脸色苍白，像一副面具，即使是惊讶的噘嘴也只持续了一秒钟，然后她几乎把整个人都投入了他的怀里。“你怎么能这样离开我，Alec?我那么害怕。”她对着超市比划着，好像对自己居然出现在这里很惊讶。“我有一半的时间都不知道自己在做什么。”  
他认为Claire完全清楚自己的所作所为。她把他当成傻子吗？Hardy抓住了她的上臂，拉着她穿过卖场，四处张望着，想找一个相对隐秘的地方跟她谈谈。他在酒廊尽头停了下来，那里的收银口已经关了。“我跟你承诺过会照顾你，”他低声说道 。“但是你要是像这样跑走的话我就没法信守诺言了。”  
“你也不给我留部手机就走了！” Claire小声说。“我心里没底。”  
有一个男人走过来，往自己的篮子里装满酒，扬起眉毛微笑着看了俩人一眼，仿佛这是一个司空见惯的小家庭。  
“好吧，那咱就现在给你买一部，好吗？我会付钱的。别吵了。”  
他们回到电子通道排队，Hardy选择即时付款，也就是说他明天第一件事就是把电话账单升级为可以看到分项计费的那种。Claire别无选择，只得默许。她把手臂交叉在胸前，紧紧抱着。  
“不过你到底是怎么到这里来的啊？”排队付款的时候Hardy问道。“搭顺风车吖，”Claire用婴儿的口吻说，试图防止Alec对自己发脾气。  
他还是对她发脾气了。  
“你搭‘顺风车’？”Hardy叫了出来。旁边推着购物车的顾客停下脚步掉过脸来看戏；Hardy把声音压低了点。“你还有脸说是我没保护好你？简直是……走吧。”  
Claire哼了哼：“我不想回那个地方。”  
Hardy试图抑制自己对她忘恩负义的愤怒。  
“走，”他说道，把Claire拉进队伍。他买下了那部手机，把它丢给了承运商。 由于Sandbrook案的冲击，他无家可归，失去了婚姻，也失去了家庭。但他不能告诉Claire，他不想让Claire对他了解得太多。  
胸部的一阵刺痛正在向他发出警告。服药时间早已错过了半个小时。如果他还想去开药就必须现在上路，带着Claire一起去。不过为了能把Claire留下来，这次绕道再怎么说也是值得的。她至少不会在黑夜里逃走，对吧？Hardy在口袋里摸索着处方。但是汗水浸透了他的衬衫，处方反面的地址已经模糊不清了。恐慌加剧了他的症状，他的呼吸开始急促起来。  
“天，Alec，你怎么回事？”Claire问。她的震惊和担心似乎很真诚。Hardy无法回答，针刺一般的麻木从他的双臂和腿间穿过，Hardy想走几步，却抬不起脚。  
“好吧，你在这坐一会儿，” Claire说。她拉着Hardy的手臂，把他带到咖啡厅附近的长凳上。眩晕倾覆了Hardy的整个世界，Claire正准备把他手里皱巴巴的处方拿走，他负隅顽抗着，但是由于花了太多的精力试图站起来，Hardy已经毫无抵抗能力了。不，他想开口说话，但他发不出声音。不，不，不，不，他很无助，Claire模糊的身影消失在视线中。Hardy 闭上了眼睛，把头靠在墙上，向黑暗屈服。  
下午7点01 分  
Claire就在那儿，拧开了一瓶水，从泡囊里掰出药片，推到他的舌头上。“来，”Claire说，然后把瓶口对在他唇边。时间过去了三秒，也许是四秒，Claire放在自己下颌上的手那样温暖。Claire用胳膊搂着Hardy的肩膀。多久没有一个女人这样照顾他了？多久没有人这样碰过他了？水沿着下巴流了下来，不过没什么关系，他又恢复了神志，然后他接过水瓶，轻声说了句谢谢。  
“你怎么这么快就拿到了药？”他问。  
“你没注意到你头顶上有那么大一个药房标志吗？”她回答说。Hardy 顺着她的视线看到了墙上那个绿色加白色的十字架标志。（注：英国药房标志：白底、绿十字架）  
她笑着，好像对他有好感似的。或者这一切都只是他的幻觉。  
下午7点52分  
他们乘坐了另一辆出租车回到小屋。 Hardy算了算今天的消费：差不多有一百英镑。长久以往这样下去可不行。  
他的电话又响了。“我们抓到他们了，”Frank说。“就在你说他们可能会去的地方。我告诉你，闯入白金汉宫容易，但是要是打开那里的箱子，不用钥匙的话想都别想。男孩们试着用锤子砸碎箱子。结果一分钱都没弄出来。”  
“干得漂亮，Frank。”Hardy讽刺道，然后他准备静等Frank主动赞美自己料事如神，如果不是因为Hardy，他们还在徒劳地在游乐场瞎转悠呢。但是Frank并没有按照Hardy的想法来。  
“顺便，总警督好像在调查你，”Frank说。Hardy开始反感起来，静静等着他接下来的问题，但是Frank的语气里并没有好奇的意思，他只是友善地提醒。Hardy依旧沉默不语，Frank就继续往下说：“那我们明天下午见咯，我请了半天假，明天孩子的学校举办体育节。我报了“勺托鸡蛋”父亲组的比赛，祝我好运！”  
Hardy挂断了电话。  
下午9点  
他们回到Claire的小屋时，已经是黄昏了。一轮打了蜡一般的月亮发出微弱的银光。今晚的乡野格外嘈杂。 长长的地平线上，蚂蚱在歌唱，啮齿动物们吹着口哨。某处甚至还传来了猫头鹰的叫声。  
厨房里，Hardy把手机充上电，然后默默看着充电的小图标一圈一圈地转。  
“来杯酒吗？”Claire问道，仿佛他们俩是工作劳累了一天回到家的小两口。 “不要。”  
“你自便，”她说，往剩下的酒杯里倒了一大杯红酒。她的想法变得越来越难读懂。Hardy希望自己可以下载她的大脑并在里面搜索、一点点剖析。  
Hardy把自己的手机号录入她的新手机。  
“你说要照顾我，是认真的吗？”Claire问道。  
“这是我的工作，”他回答说，尽管他们心里都清楚，这句话的意思不只是尽责那么简单。 “听着，今天忙了一整天了。我明早再给你打电话。”  
Hardy掏出手机打车，在前院里走来走去，想找个信号最强的地方。Claire跟在他身后, 她呼出的热气在Hardy的颈后轻轻拂过。乡野就在他们四周翻滚，像深蓝色的天鹅绒一般, 而Hardy本能地面向大海。这里距离海边有几千米远，他依旧能想象出那带有咸味的微风。  
他今天差点没命。他准备等明天自己有力气了再来对付Claire。今天做的不过是些一劳永逸的事，现在Claire有了手机而自己也有药吃。明天他们最多再捉几个小毛贼。不会有什么大事发生, 除非“勺托鸡蛋”父亲组的比赛也能出岔子。  
Claire把手搭在Hardy的胳膊上，把手机推到一边去，注视着Hardy的眼睛。轻轻地，轻轻地，她在黑暗中凝视着他, 两人仿佛在玩可怕的成人版“谁能坚持一直不眨眼”的童年游戏。Claire的眼神迷离了，直到绿色的虹膜边开始泛开白色，瞳孔好如黑色的巨大水池。  
Hardy 也看着她，他在把自己的思绪传给她。我会从你身上查出真相的，他想，而且用不了多久。我会找出你知道的内幕。我会找到应该为那两个女孩的死负责的人，把他们关入监狱。我说到做到。我一定会抓到他们。不管要付出什么样的代价。  
一只蝙蝠越过树梢，飞过他们头顶，然后两个人同时眨下了眼睛。  
“明天”，他想。


End file.
